01
01 (Owen) was a passenger on the spaceship Neptune. He was a Stegoceratops, and was considered by the corporation to be livestock or a maintenance application. Biography Childhood 01 was the first of his kind produced by InGen. Specifically, he was created in 2989 by Norman Atherton, who he viewed as a father figure. He was created exactly eleven years before the launching of the Neptune. As he grew, he called himself Owen, giving himself a real name that sounded like 01. He would write letters to himself on each birthday, pretending that it was his father writing the letters. Until he was five years old, he wore a collar labeled "Experiment 01." He was eventually made a part of the crew of the spaceship Neptune, and the ship launched on his eleventh birthday in 3000. He was awoken from stasis mere hours after the launch, selected as the first dinosaur to maintain the ship while everyone else slept. If he died, another dinosaur would be selected to replace him. In his safe, he stored some minor accomplishments from his past, including a news report of his own creation. Aboard the Neptune Even while on the spaceship, Owen continued to write letters to himself as his father. However, eventually he realized that his father did not view him as a person, and the final such letter he wrote, some time between his thirtieth and thirty-first birthdays, was an aggressive attack against himself as he suffered an emotional breakdown. On his thirty-first birthday, he awoke Claire Dearing from her stasis pod. He had been debating for three years whether to release someone to end his loneliness, but no one was prettier than her in his eyes, so after having been on the ship for twenty years he opened her chamber and woke her up. He pretended not to know when she met up with him, and they talked briefly before he had no choice but to show her the security footage. He incriminated himself in doing so, and she avoided him for an hour before lashing out at him and breaking into his safe. However, here she found the self-written letters from his "father," and began to feel pity for him. She gave him a birthday party and attempted to make him feel better. Over the course of three days, Claire fell in love with Owen, but he believed it would be best for her to live among humans instead of with him. He slipped her sedatives in a drink and placed her back in her stasis pod, putting her to sleep until the ship arrived at the new world. Death Owen died three years before the ship arrived, having lived to be three hundred and eight years old (despite the fact that, if they have a mate, a Stegoceratops can only live to one hundred years old). His body was cleaned out by his replacement. Personality Owen was generally self-loathing, believing that he had no worth because he was a dinosaur. In spite of this he wanted his maintenance work on the Neptune to be recognized, and wanted people to be happy because of his work. Waking up Claire was a bout of selfishness which he regretted and was embarrassed by, though he also showed that he cared more for Claire's future than his own happiness by putting her back to sleep even though she had developed feelings for him. He must have also been capable of incredible determination and emotional strength, as he lived three times as long as a Stegoceratops should have been able to under the very best of conditions, despite the fact that all he had was the memory of Claire. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stegoceratopses Category:Alternate Characters Category:Deceased Characters